


The Decision

by MaJackles



Series: Summer of Song 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJackles/pseuds/MaJackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the pilot, Dean had said to Sam "If I had called would you have picked up?" and I think we learn that it had been about two years since they had last spoken. So I often wondered what drove Dean to break that silence..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This past summer, my fan fic group on Facebook did a Summer of Song. Every week and a half, or so, we posted a song and asked our members to write a short one shot based on the song or inspired in some way by it. This piece was inspired by the song "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. The parts of the song that hit me the most were the lines: "All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost" and "Feeling my way through the darkness." You can catch the song here: https://youtu.be/5y_KJAg8bHI

Dean finished his case. He'd ganked the bad guy. He'd saved the innocents. He had done everything the way he was supposed to. Why didn't he feel okay about it? Dean paced about the motel room. He checked his watch. Why was he checking his watch? The fact that he hadn't seen or heard from his father in days wouldn't show on his watch.

 

This didn't feel right. Dad had never been gone this long without contacting him. He should call Sam. No! You don't need Sam and he certainly doesn't need you. Not anymore. He's moved on with his life. That was right. Sammy had gotten out. Dean was happy for him. Really. Every now and then he even felt a twinge of jealousy but then thought of his time in school and shook the feeling off quickly. This was his life. Helping Dad find the thing that killed mom and saving as many people along the way as they could. He liked it. He didn't think he could handle a 9 to 5 anyway. He'd probably just go nuts and gank the boss.

 

Dean paced some more, trying to figure out what to do. He went over to the file folder of the case Dad had gone off on. He flipped through the pages again. He supposed he could head out there and see if he could find him. Dad and Sam were his only family. And with Sam gone to college, it was just him and Dad. Now? Dad was gone, too, with no word. He had given Sammy his space as best he could. They had talked often when Sam first left for college. But their lives got in the way. Dean fell deeper into hunting, finally going off on his own jobs, and Sam got deeper into his studies. They both felt it best if they didn't talk too much. It distracted Sam from his work. Dean knew that, but it was so hard.

 

When Sam had first left, Dean felt like a piece of him had gone missing too. At first he tried to fill that void with the phone calls. But they only served to distract them both and to also further remind them that they were not together anymore. So when Dean stopped calling Sammy, he threw himself with a renewed focus into the hunting and the skills needed to do so. He became scarily proficient with a gun. Dad had been pleased. He rarely thought of Sam anymore, really. Now? With Dad gone without a word, Dean found himself constantly thinking of Sam. How was he doing in his classes? Did he miss the life? Did he miss him?

 

Dean reached for his phone and flipped it open and brought up Sam in his contact list. His thumb hovered over the call button. No. It's been two years, at least. Sam would probably ignore the call. Dean tossed the phone on the bed and shouted in frustration. He couldn't deal with this alone!

 

“Damn it, Dad!!” Dean stood staring at the phone in a fog.

 

He finally grabbed it up and stuffed it in a pocket. He grabbed his bag and headed out to the car, the decision on what to do having been made. For better or worse.


End file.
